bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tesarasleader
Mata Nui (Talk) 23:17, 2010 February 5 Make sure whenever you edit someones talk page you leave your signature if you don't It'll be hard to figure out who is speaking. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 02:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Instead of showing you how to change your infobox(list about status) I just did it for you, Ok. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 02:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Okay thanks alot! :D I found the code but i didnt know how to make it work so i am happy that it works at last :D -Tesarasleader 09:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader Re:Missing person? Sorry, I don't understand what you're referring to. Mata Nui Talk 13:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer to Mata nui I asked mazeka how to make a infobox but i had the code to it but it didnt work so he fixed it and i said thanks. -Tesarasleader 18:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader :Sorry, I still don't get it. Mata Nui Talk 15:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanted a infobox with status and tools etc and when mazeka fixed it i said thanks understand? Tesarasleader 22:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader hi! hey I just saw your message on the 2012 thing, welcome to the wiki! dudewaldo4 01:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to this wiki! -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 02:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I am not new My acc isnt that old but i have searched thru the wiki in over 3 years so i am not new.... Tesarasleader 12:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader Were're just saying that we welcome you to this wiki, thats all. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hello you must see my blog :User:Vakamatrugaoffire MOC Contest Umm, I can't accept a Rahi for a Toa just now but I will keep the pic for another Bionicle without a pic. LewaMataToaOfMischief 20:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Skrall fans Awsome!! Fore a while I was beggining to think I was the only Skrall/Rock Tribe fan but I guess I was wrong! And by the way thanks for fixing the gravity scyth problem; I was trying to figure it out fore days. Thanks and see you around, User: Tuma55 Skrall Team That would be awsome man! But we would need more than two members. Since i'm rather new here at Bionicle Wiki and d'ont know much members but maybe you can ask some other memebers if they would like to join the Skrall team. Send me a message in my message box telling me if you got any members to join. From: Tuma55 Long Live the Skrall!!! Sure, master Tuma! I will try to get members :D Long live the skrall!!! Tesarasleader 14:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader Signature Would you like some help with your signature? -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 16:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! i have tried to make a good one in ages now! So yes thanks! :D Tesarasleader 16:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader So what colors would like for your signature to have? -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 16:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Black and green :) thats the skrall colours and if you can, can you please add a mini skrall shield/map right to the signature? -Tesarasleader [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] Here it is! --[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 16:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot! But how do i use it? Tesarasleader 17:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader ::If you want to change your signature, do the following: ::*Go to . ::*Enter whatever signature you want into the "Signature" box. ::*Remember to check the "Custom signature" box. ::*Save the changes. ::*Now, when you want to sign a comment, just enter ~~~~ after your comment. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 17:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Kk i got some questions: 1. how do i get the colours and symbol to my preferences, 2. if i use the signature button then i write tesarasleader will it appear with colours and symbol? 3.what you mean by custom signature box? Tesarasleader 17:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Tesarasleader #Copy the signature at the top and then click on the link above and paste into the Signature part of your preferences. #It is automaticly inserted as this code ~~~~. #The box where you insert your signature. What you placed there will appear as your signature as this code ~~~~). -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 18:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I dont really understand :I i know where to insert the signature but... when i copy the signature you made for me it just gets a normal boring black tesarasleader with out the symbol :( Tesarasleader 18:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) No it's a code it is suppose to look like that but when you save it changes into the actual thing. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 19:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I dont know anything about coding! and even if i did and i inserted it in my signature the code would be the signature right? tesarasleader Ok, lets break this down. When you go to your preferences and paste it. It is completely black and has a alot of things in it (Like this [[]]|60px). After you save it will be your sig. After that when you click the Signature button it will appear as this ~~~~). -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 19:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Just give me the code and i paste it because i cant create my own... [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 19:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] 19:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) o.o it dont work... i copied it and pasted it on insert... what did i do wrong? You added a bunch of unneeded things in it. Sigs are not as complicated as that but are more simple, here I'll correct it for you. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 19:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I just copied the code you wrote... can you write the real code and say what stuff that i can delete [[User:Tesarasleader|[[User:Tesarasleader|[[User:Tesarasleader|Tesaras]][[User talk:Tesarasleader|le]] 19:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Tesarasleader|'''Tesaras]][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] This is the code that when pasted will get you this [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] . All those #&;amp and numbers are unneeded and will mess it up. I think i did it right this time! [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] 20:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Skrall Team Do you have an idea who would be the leader or deputy? I think it should either be me or you since we were the first members. What do you think?? From: Tuma55 I think you should be the leader and i could be the second in charge so your codename is Tuma and mine is Stronius But we are 4 members already :) [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] 20:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll be Branar. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 20:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC)